


My Prince Will Come

by mythicalheartbeat



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M, fairytale AU, that's pretty much it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-13 22:29:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11769696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mythicalheartbeat/pseuds/mythicalheartbeat
Summary: Locked in a tower with only her brother for company, Gwen dreams of the day her prince will come and rescue her. But when he does come, is it her he's there for? Or does he have his eye on one Ianto Jones?





	My Prince Will Come

"He's coming for me you know." Gwen said, looking through her mirror at the young man across the room. She frowned when he didn't look up from his book. She spun to face him, arms crossed. "Oi! Are you even listening to me?"

Ianto resisted the urge to roll his eyes as he finished his page. He mentally counted to ten before lifting his gaze to the aggravated woman. "Of course I am, dear sister. You know I love nothing more than to listen to you talk for hours on end."

She scanned his face, looking for any signs that he was lying. Seemingly satisfied after a moment, she nodded once and turned back to the mirror. She picked up her brush, humming to herself while she ran it through her hair.

He really did roll his eyes this time, dropping his attention back to his book. One would think, after all this time, she'd be able to detect his sarcasm. But that unfortunately didn't seem to be the case.

There were a few moments of silence between them before she spoke again. "He'll be perfect for me." she said, a dreamy look entering her eyes. "Someone who's a great listener, who would wait on me hand and foot. Of course he'll also be strong and handsome. Our children wlil be the most beautiful in the land."

Ianto turned another page in his book, easily tuning her out. It seemed the longer she talked, the easier it was to block her voice from his mind. It helped that he had heard this speech many times before to the point that even if she knew he wasn't paying attention, he'd still be able to recite, word for word, exactly it was that she said.

He had been hearing this speech in different variations for years. It wouldn't be so bad if she had other people around to annoy other than himself. Unfortunately though, it had just been the two of them for over five years. If they had been under different circumstances, he probably wouldn't have minded. The only downside was that the only human contact he's had since they were put here was his sister, who didn't know how to shut up, and it was beginning to grate horribly on his nerves.

He would love to be able to just leave and never look back, but he can't because of that wicked witch. By wicked witch, he meant his step-mother. She put a curse on him and his sister, trapping them in this tower together until someone comes to save them. Now, this person can't just be anybody. There were multiple traps, magical and non, for them to get through. If they manage to survive the traps, only true love's kiss can break the spell for good and they'd be able to leave.

Ianto glanced up for a second to see if Gwen was still talking. He rolled his eyes again once he seen that she was indeed and gathered up his books. He'd have rather of been stuck here alone than with her. He continuously asked why he had to have a sister as annoying as the one he has.

Granted, Gwen's not his sister. Not really. She's actually his half-sister (different fathers). She seems to have it in her head, that despite Ianto's father being the ruler of the land, she would be the one to inherit it when he passed. She was going to be sorely disappointed when that time came. But until that time came, he was planning on avoiding her as much as he could. He gathered up his books and left the room, intent on getting some reading done in silence. She kept on talking, not even noticing that he was gone.

\- TW -

Jack groaned, swinging his legs up and over the final ledge. That was the longest climb in his, admittedly short, life. He took a moment to catch his breath, glancing back down over the edge. Normally it wouldn't have been so hard, but a multitude of things seemed to come out of nowhere to attack him. Whoever was up in this tower better be worth the trip.

He wiped the sweat of his brow, entering quietly through the glass door. He paused in the entrance, hesitant at the sight of the woman at the mirror. He had been told that there was a young man here in need of rescuing, but there was no mention of her. Sure, she was beautiful, just from what he can see. But she wasn't what he was looking for, so he slipped quietly past her, not noticing her eyes, narrowed to thin slits, following him in the mirror.

Once out of the room, he hurried along, eyes alert for any other traps. A sense of foreboding was growing stronger the longer he was there and he didn't really want to hang around for long. He hurried around a sharp corner, falling backwards as he ran into a hard body. He stumbled backwards, barely able to stop himself from tumbling backwards.

\- TW -

Gwen watched as an absolutely gorgeous man climbed in through the window. A small smile crossed her face, her heart racing in anticipation. This was it! Her prince had come for her like she knew he would! She could see it already. He'd come over to her, stunned by her beauty, sweep her up into his arms and they'd kiss. It'd be magical, and the curse put on her would be broken and they could leave here and never look back! But instead of stepping over to her like he should be doing, he walked right past her and out the door. She growled low in her throat, eyes narrowing dangerously.

\- TW -

"Sorry!" he said, instinctively reaching forward to prevent the other from falling as well.

"No, I'm sorry. I should have been paying more attention to where I was going." A Welsh accent greeted his ears as the speaker brushed himself down.

Jack took a moment to take him in. Pale skin, dark hair, and the most wonderful blue eyes greeted him and he would admit he liked what he saw. "I really am sorry though." A smile tugged at his mouth and he held a hand out instinctively. "Name's Jack."

The other hesitated for a moment before taking his hand and shaking it. "Ianto."

They stood there for a moment just staring at each other, hands clasped between them. A magical energy flowed between them, building with each passing second until it finally snapped. In unison, they moved forward until they met in a chaste, but passionate kiss. It only lasted for a few seconds before they pulled apart.

"I knew you'd come for me one day." Ianto murmured, staying close to his savior and enjoying the warmth from his embrace.

"I'd have been here sooner but it was a pain getting up that mountain."

A quiet laugh escaped the Welshman's throat before he tilted his head curiously. "What'd you do about the dragon?"

Jack frowned. "What dragon?" he asked, confused.

A crash sounded behind him and they turned in unison. Gwen stood there, smoke flowing from her nose and claws forming on her hands. She growled, stalking towards them, sparks flashing in front of her. "That one." Ianto said, backing away slowly.

She screeched, pushing Jack into action. He grabbed his lover's hand, spinning them around and taking off the way he came. They were rushing around corners, slamming doors behind them, anything to slow her down. The closed doors did little to deter her, and she was able to keep up quite easily.

Just before she could reach out and snatch Ianto away from Jack, they managed to get out the window and down the growth of ivy. They hurried down, almost slipping a few times, not wanting to risk her climbing down after them.

At the bottom, both men breathed a sigh of relief, glancing upwards to see Gwen stuck on the balcony, crying out in rage. She tried going down after them, but it was like an invisible force field was blocking her. She screamed out in rage again, glaring down at them. Jack and Ianto stared up at her for just a moment longer before turning away. The went over to the waiting horse, Jack getting up first, before they rode off, away from the tower and towards their future.

**Author's Note:**

> if it seems a little rushed, I apologize, but I had written this for a creative writing class and it was already dragging on longer than it was supposed to. Hope you enjoyed though :)


End file.
